1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the present invention is that of systems enabling the deployment of a modular bridge carried by a vehicle, able to be deployed over an obstacle to allow vehicles to get across.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cross a river, a ford or a ditch, it is well known to use a vehicle carrying girders that are to be deployed over the obstacle. The vehicle is namely equipped with means enabling the bridge to be deployed, motorization ensuring its autonomy on the field of operations and means reinforcing its resistance to attacks by various projectiles. It is thus generally a heavy and cumbersome vehicle, difficult to manoeuvre and only able to be used in zones of relatively easy access.
By way of example, reference may be made to French patents 2 637 300, 2 637 301, 2 731 447 and 2 731 448 in the name of the applicant.
All the bridges illustrated by these patents are generally carried by armored vehicles to ensure the protection of the crew and are of imposing mass.